Eris
Eris Eris (tokissmytears) is the goddess of chaos. History Eris is the goddess of discord and has been around since the first conflict of man. Her true age is unknown being that she is not alive. The current situation amongst the emotions, triumphs, failures and government was created for her personal amusement. Throughout the conflict, Eris has made a number of appearances by performing deals with fools that seek help but only end up broken underneath her reign. Playing people like a thread and needle not stitching but completely tearing the fabric in their lives. She torments herself to obtain female supremacy and longs for a lover that has never existed. You cannot have a king, if you are the king. This beautiful, dark, mysterious and luring creature must never be trusted. For she is only looking to conjure laughter after watching you suffer. You're the fool to believe someone as enchantingly terrifying as she. Relationships Hades - Eris's husband and has been for many, many years but like all marriages, sometimes it's good, and sometimes it's bad. They love one another even though now and then they have their flings. Eris has been known to possess girls and then let Hades seduce her all over again in a new body. Eros - Friends...enemies....its almost impossible to tell what those two are to one another. Sometimes Eros has been known to steal Eris's form because he finds it pleasing, Eris doesn't really seem to mind and more over finds it flattering. Jasmine - Former princess turned servant. Her kingdom was overthrown by Rameses. Soon, she is depicted as a traitor by the one she has strong feelings for and to make the pain go away, Eris makes a deal with her. The deal allows her to possess Jasmine whenever she chooses. Ariel - A princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis. Ariel longed to be part of the human race but after an accident, her dream was short lived. She was killed trying to protect a friend. Eris took advantage of her desperation to be human and offered a deal to allow her to turn into a human whenever she chooses. In return, Ariel must capture the souls of humans when she wants to sing. Tzipporah - A gypsy princess who is desperately trying to save her friends and resurrect a god. Tzipporah's village was raided and destroyed, leaving her with nothing. She managed to escape and tried to look for those who will help her revive Zeus who was destroyed by his brother. In order for some hope for the gifted, she sold her body to Eris in order to revive the dead Elementalist named Chel. Chel - A tribal wonder who was secretly killed by Sinbad. Her husband, Tulio believed it was his fault. Not much is know about her accept that due to Tzipporah's deal with Eris, she was resurrected with the power over the Elements. Giselle - The golem daughter of Eris and Hades. Giselle's former life was as a human, who was married to Dean Mccoppin. She was killed by Thrax and Eris made her in her former image the reasons behind that are unknown. What is known is that in the middle of the night Eris stole a bit of Hades' fire to give Giselle a soul and with that free will. She is a very charming woman whose personality can win over almost every person and the two of them have a relatively happy mother-daughter relationship. Joseph Korso - The son of Eris and half-brother of Giselle. Born long before Giselle and her marriage to Hades. Notable Interactions Eris has made several appearances throughout Sixth Sense in the lives of people, such as Ariel and Giselle. Category:Villains